


When We Were Young

by Shinigami24



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Kid Bucky, Kid Pietro, Kid Steve, Kid Wanda, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spells & Enchantments, Wakanda Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Accords and criminal charges were dropped, the heroes try to adjust to life. However, more trouble finds them as new enemies plot their downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next Stucky fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes adjust to life after Siberia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the babysitters chaos fic I promised. In this uni, Pietro is alive. Thor and Bruce are in Wakanda. While I know that Bruce and Tony are bros in canon. Honestly, if I was in Bruce's shoes, I would have sided with Team Cap. Because Ross-the man responsible for the Hulk fiasco, happens to be in charge. Nope, not sticking around and risking getting locked up!  
> I'll be updating the tags as I go.

A few months had passed since the fight in Siberia. Bucky was cleared of both the UN bombing and all crimes the Winter Soldier had done while under HYDRA's control. After reading both the red book and the file Natasha had given Steve, several panel members had to take about a fifteen minutes break to regain their composure. But eventually, they had to admit that Bucky hadn't been acting of his own will.

After that, Steve and all of his allies were cleared of treason. Clint and Scott both went home to their kids. While Sam chose to remain in Wakanda with the others. Thor and Bruce soon arrived in the strong nation. Wakanda now had its own elite team of defenders.

Bucky and Steve had began dating while being away from the rest of the world. Life was somewhat normal for them.

* * *

One day, Bucky and Steve had a date night. They had a picnic in one of the beautiful fields. They had fish with sauteed vegetables. For dessert, it was frozen berries over yogurt and granola. 

The air was filled with sweet love between them. They had fun gazing across the field and talking. At the end, Bucky kissed Steve with a smile. The blond grinned and held his hand.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group gathered in secret to scheme. They were up to mischief.

"Where should we begin?" someone asked.

"Start some trouble. It will be the perfect distraction." another person declared.

"When will we launch our final plan?" they wanted to know.

"You'll know when the right time comes." the leader responded. Then the meeting came to an end, and they were dismissed. They all smirked at one another.


	2. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes and friends come to live and work in the powerful nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 will be posted tmw.

Wakanda gained some new citizens. As people arrived one by one in the nation. The newcomers consisted of Thor's friends; Erik Selvig, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, in addition to Skye Johnson and a Howling Commando legacy; Antoine Triplett known as Trip to his friends and family. The group was welcomed personally by T'Challa.

"Thank you for coming." he said.

T'Challa went through his usual morning routine. He went to meetings and met with scientists before sparring with his army. The king then ended the day by reviewing international news. It was rare for him to have time for himself.

* * *

The next day, Thor and Jane had some alone time. The couple was happy to have a rare moment together. They cuddled on the bed. Jane's head resting on Thor's shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you took the King's offer." Thor was saying. Jane smiled.

"His offer was one I cannot refuse. I have seen his facilities during lectures on state of the art engineering. It may not be my field, but he offered me a job in one of the best labs ever."

"I'm just glad that you are here," Thor smiled. Jane kissed Thor.

"I'm happy to be with you." she responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darcy, Trip, and Skye was being given a tour of Wakanda by the twins. Until recently, the newcomers had busy with training and settling in. They marveled at the panther statues and the bustling marketplace.

"The panther statues are sleek," Skye gasped. Trip looked at the large marketplace.

"This looks nothing like the farmers' markets in the states. This is huge!" he commented.

"Wait until you taste the food here. Nothing can top it." Pietro responded.

* * *

The Wakanda Avengers had an elite line up. The team roster consisted of Captain America, Sergeant Barnes, Falcon, Quake, Thor, the Hulk, Agent Trip, Black Panther, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch.

T'Challa led the tight knit and skilled unit. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. They always teamed up into pairs or threes, never going anywhere alone. Clint and other heroes would sometimes drop by to offer help. The team was strong and hard to beat.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were free from superhero duties. Steve sighed into Bucky's shoulder and smiled.

"No hero problems today. I'm so happy." Bucky was saying.

"Being a hero is hard work." Steve nodded. Bucky kissed his temple.

"It'd just be nice to be alone with you." he replied. Steve straddled Bucky's lap and leaned in for a kiss.

"One perk is that we get to live in a huge castle with our own wing where we can make all the noise that we want." he declared. Bucky smirked and kissed him again.


	3. Tours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends arrive to Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

The Wakanda Avengers waited for Clint, Scott, and Hank to arrive with their families. The plane arrived and the passengers stood up and grabbed their luggage. They filed off the plane in twos and threes. Several minutes later, the groups met in the terminal. The protectors hugged their friends and kids.

"God, it is good to see all of you!" Steve beamed.

"Same here. The kids were bouncing when they heard about this trip." Clint answered.

"Tell them to get ready. We're taking you to the beach." Bucky spoke up.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky was giving the kids and Laura a tour. They stopped in the nature reserve, the beach, and even took a trip to the market.

"That isn't all. We are going to Victoria & Alfred Waterfront in Cape Town next time!" he announced. The kids beamed and got excited. After the fun trip, he took them back to the palace.

* * *

After lunch, the guys caught up on lost time. they laughed loudly and told stories from the time they'd been apart. It was good for them to catch up.

* * *

In the meantime, Hank and Erik stepped into Jane's lab.

"Well, this looks way better than our old labs." Hank commented. Jane put away her specimen and gave them a tour. The two scientists were in heaven. The more advanced technology in Wakanda outdid what the rest of the world had going on.

"We need to work here. This is fantastic." Erik declared.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their room.

"This place is pure magic." Steve was saying.

"The kids were in love when I gave them the tour." Bucky smiled.

"I heard them telling their parents." Steve responded. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek.

"We should go to the beach for a date. How does that sound?" he suggested.

"I love the idea. Let's go." Steve smiled as he returned the kiss.


	4. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new arrivals enjoy what Wakanda can offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. AHP will be next to be updated.

Pietro, Darcy, Bucky, Steve, Trip, and Skye played poker. The game had become extremely intense. Trip's face was completely blank. While the other players were nervous. Steve tried to keep a stoic face, but Bucky could see right through him. In the end, Trip won easily because everyone had lost their nerve. It was a free win.

* * *

While Trip was psyching everyone out, Scott and Hope went to an outdoor restaurant in the marketplace. They had fun eating the food.

"Wakanda food is amazing. They really do it better in this country." Scott marveled.

"T'Challa suggested this place to me." Hope smiled.

"Trust the King to know where the best food is." Scott laughed. They finished their main dish and thanked the restaurant owner. After paying the bill, Scott took Hope by the hand with a smile. The date was a success.

* * *

After lunch, Laura and the other women had a spa day. Full body massages were followed by manicures, pedicures, facial treatment, and hair cuts. They bought iced drinks and relaxed even more.

"I needed this," Hope sighed. The others simply nodded, too relaxed to speak.

* * *

That evening, Clint and Laura were allowed some time alone. The kids were having a sleepover in Scott's palace of the wing and the baby Nate was sleeping. Laura was tired, so Clint rocked her in his arms.

"Thanks for giving me a break." Laura smiled.

"It's nothing. You were tired, so I decided to send the the kids to Scott for a sleepover." Clint replied. She smiled and snuggled into his arms some more. Eventually, she drifted off, and Clint kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 Elsewhere, the villains gathered once more before they made their move. The three stood tall and cocky.

"Our time has finally came." Sinthea Schmidt smirked. Finally she would complete her father's work!

"Thor and I have some unfinished business." Amora sneered. The final member of the unholy trinity spoke up.

"I have some plans for the Avengers." Helmut Zemo stated. The atmosphere was filled with arrogance and contempt. They were ready to raise hell.


	5. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alarm is set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

The villains launched the plan. Their lower ranks were split and set into different areas. They controlled and terrorized citizens from Europe to Africa. The respective capitals were thrown into pure chaos. No one was safe. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint had some free time. He decided to bond with his family. They were playing Monopoly when Scott ran in. He turned up the TV. A newscaster was speaking.

"There has been a shooting at Embassy Row in Washington DC." they sat up as News networks censored bodies and gore. There was still mass hysteria. Laura covered her children's eyes as Clint stood up. 

"We have to do something." Clint declared. Scott immediately slapped the alarm, alerting the others.

Bruce and the other scientists were running lab tests when the alarm rang. Bruce and Hope dropped everything and rushed towards the main floor.

Bucky and Steve were cuddling when sirens began wailing. They groaned.

"Always when we want some alone time." Bucky grumbled. They both begrudgingly got up.

T'Challa was in middle of a meeting when the captain of the guard ran in with urgent news. T'Challa ended the meeting and ran with the captain.

Skye and the remaining Avengers were eating lunch when they heard a booming noise. They jumped as the alarm resounded.

"Oh, that's the emergency alarm. Get ready!" Sam explained. They got up instantly, clearing their plates.

Minutes later, the Avengers met on the main floor. T'Challa took command. 

"We are splitting up the team. DC isn't the only one in trouble." T'Challa announced. The whole team was broken down in five groups of threes or pairs. They were spread thin.

* * *

About five minutes later, Black Panther led his men and Trip to the village square. Ulysses Klaw had returned with reinforcements. A mercenary held a pregnant woman at knife point.

"I demand a ransom for this woman's life. I want vibranium." Klaw stated. His partner in crime decided to speak up.

"If you allow me to rule, I might be kind enough to only kill you one by one." Namor the Submariner added.

"Never!" T'Challa growled. The Wakanda soldiers rushed the enemy while Trip and T'Challa tried to defuse the situation. The resulting battle was violent and intense.

While the battle was underway, Trip distracted Klaw and T'Challa got the woman away.

In the end, the enemy was taken down and the remaining few surrendered. Klaw and Namor were furious about their defeat.

"No one is going to take my kingdom and the people that lives in it." T'Challa promised.

* * *

While T'Challa was dealing with an old enemy, Thor, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were dropped off in Germany. They ran to the Cologne Cathedral and found Amora.

Mind controlled citizens were doing their uttermost best to destroy the landmark. They spray painted graffiti on the walls. The Enchantress chuckled at the chaos until the three heroes approached her.

"Well, I didn't expect you to bring guests, but more the merrier." she smirked. The heroes glared at her. Then Amora lunged for them. Thor swung his hammer and launched towards her. The clash was only beginning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and his team arrived at Karnok in Egypt. Karnok consisted of ruins. Said ruins were complex and the many pillars created perfect hiding spots. The team looked around in confusion. Their enemy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Loki?" Bruce frowned. The rogue god had supposedly been spotted there. Steve thought it over.

"This has to be a trap." he said. As if on cue, Skurge slinked through the pillars. Steve wasted no time getting into a fighting stance. He put up his shield and charged the villain. Skurge sneered and swung his axe. This fight was going to get vicious before it was over.


	6. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy has an ace up their sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Laura, Jane, Erik, Darcy, and Hank gathered around the TV. They were horrified by the news reports.

"I hope that they're all safe." Laura was saying.

"I'm sure that they will be." Jane said as she tried to reassure her worried friend.

* * *

**_Cologne Cathedral, Cologne Province, Germany;  
_ **

Amora and Thor launched themselves at each other. Seeing that she was outnumbered, Amora tried to enchant the twins. However, Wanda was protected and prevented the sorceress from harming Pietro.

The trio teamed up and attacked her, gaining the upper hand. Amora saw that she was going to lose and cast her spell.

The spell was a gray color with wisps that clung to them, engulfing them into a cloud. Minutes later, the cloud cleared with shocking results...

* * *

**_Embassy Row, Massachusetts Avenue, Washington DC;  
_ **

Falcon and Redwing met Iron Man, Phil and his team. They were on edge because of the many issues. Zemo held Embassy Row hostage. HYDRA agents guarded all of the exits of the respective houses.

"Have you heard from the others?" Phil wanted to know.

"They are at their own locations." Sam replied. Bobbi cleared her throat.

"Focus on our current problem." she stated. Everyone immediately straightened up.

"We need to get them away from the buildings." Lance said.

"How will we do that?" Tony wanted to know.

"We need a major distraction." Leo and Jemma chorused.

Ten minutes later, they launched smoke grenades. Smoke billowed, filling the air. The agents thought it was a fire and fled. The team took advantage of their sheer panic and rushed in, freeing the hostages.

While the rescue was a success, Zemo and HYDRA managed to escape.

* * *

**_Flavian Amphitheatre, Rome, Italy;  
_ **

Wasp and Ant-Man arrived at the Colosseum. They were met by someone. They were shocked by the new Yellow Jacket. 

"I will get my revenge!" the female villain screeched. Scott rushed to attack her. Hope joined her partner.

The fight was a spectacle. They shrunk and grew to outwit each other. However, the pair were too strong for Yellow Jacket and managed to get the drop on her.

Minutes later, Yellow Jacket was tied up. The villain fumed and glared at her defeaters.

"What will we do with her and the suit?" Scott asked.

* * *

**_Karnak Temple Complex, Luxor Egypt;  
_ **

The battle between Steve and Skurge was heating up. The Hulk, Quake, and Bucky joined the fight. The tide slowly changed and Steve gained a better edge.

However, the surprises kept coming, another wild card in the form of Sinthea turned up.

"This is for my father! Prepare to pay!" Sinthea declared. She waved her hand and a purple cloud came over them.

"What is she doing?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. But it's going to be bad." Bucky replied.


	7. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell have surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. AHP will be next to be updated.

**_Washington DC;_ **

Iron Man and SHIELD was dealing with the fallout of the trio's plan. The government was not happy with the incidents overseas. The Embassy Row incident was bad enough. Many congressional hearings were held. Phil was put in such a bad position having to endure questions.

* * *

**_United Nations Headquarters, New York City, New York;_ **

Everett Ross and Sharon received a surprise. They gasped at said surprise. The seething trio of Yellow Jacket, Namor, Klaw were tied up and gagged. The now unmasked Yellow Jacket was wearing civilian clothing. 

"Who put them here?" Ross demanded. Sharon was about to answer when they noticed a note pinned to the woman's jacket. Sharon took the note and read it.

"Well, this says that the Avengers left them here." she reported. Neither of them could believe it.

* * *

**_Asgard;_ **

Thor met with his parents. The royal couple waited patiently for the report.

"Amora was on Midgard, she targeted my teammates." Thor reported. Before they could react, a guard came running in.

"Amora has escaped!" he announced. The royal family was shaken. How could they lose her? Thor instantly rushed to the Bifrost. He had to tell the others.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

T'Challa was dealing with a lot at once. Sam and the other Avengers were there.

"Where are we? Who are you?" Pietro demanded, as he placed himself in front of his twin protectively. The twins were ten years old. Pietro's hair was dark like Wanda.

"We are in a very different place. You are safe here." Sam said as he tried to calm the kids.

"Not if Stark is here. He killed our parents." Pietro glared at the adults.

"Why are you nice to us?" Bucky wanted to know. He and Steve were confused by everything. The very tiny Steve was five, and Bucky was six years old. Bucky had both of his original arms.

"Where is Ma?" Steve asked from behind Bucky.

"I don't know. But 'member we have to be careful. In case they are some of the bad people Mama told us about." Bucky whispered to his smaller friend before eyeing the adults suspiciously. The adults looked at each other. They were in for a hard time.

* * *

That evening, Thor and Jane had some alone time. Thor tried to relax with Jane.

"We have to call in the others to replace four of our teammates." he was saying.

"That reminds me, have you recaptured Amora yet?" Jane wanted to know.

"Hemidall is keeping an eye out. She wouldn't forget that Skurge was here and leave him." Thor replied.

"She could be with HYDRA. They don't know her yet, but when they find out about her power, nothing good can happen." Jane suggested.

"We're going to have to try hard to find her." Thor groaned. Jane kissed Thor softly. She wanted him to forget the troubles for the moment.


	8. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains make their first move against the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

T'Challa was giving the deaged quartet a tour of Wakanda. They followed close behind the King with Steve making a mental picture of their surroundings to paint.

"Wow! T'Challa, this place is gorgeous." Wanda smiled.

"Thank you." T'Challa smiled. He even took them to an art vendor in the village. While the kids looked at the display in the window. Steve went wild with the supplies, looking and touching everything. He dragged Bucky into the shop. T'Challa stayed with the kids.

Steve got oil and watercolor paints, sketchbooks and paper, and pastels.

"I love it here. Let's not leave." Steve grinned. Bucky gulped and shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers had a meeting. They were listening carefully to the hiring process for the temps.

'We can't hire anyone with really young children." Sam was saying.

"Yeah, I'm a part timer." Clint added.

"I have to help find the cure, so I can't be there for every fight." Bruce spoke up.

"We can see if SHIELD has any free agents." Scott suggested.

"I'll go to Coulson and ask." Sam decided.

* * *

A hour or so later, Scott and Hope went out on a date. They went to a bakery. They sampled brownies, cookies, and cheesecake. They enjoyed themselves and had fun. Scott kissed Hope softly. He was so happy to have her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids were taken to the market by Darcy. The kids tried free samples from vendors. They had fun and were well behaved.

Unknown to the kids, Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow and his ally, Mitchell Carson watched the kids from afar. They tried to keep a low profile as they snooped around. They navigated through the crowd slowly and grabbed two of the children. The kids screamed and kicked.

Darcy heard the ruckus and yelled for help. A good samaritan chased them down and rescued the children. The two men escaped from the village and into the forest. In the end, the kids were taken back to the castle and the samaritan was rewarded.

* * *

Several hours later, the villains were furious with the failed plan. The air was tense and every lackey was afraid to step out of line. Sinthea slammed her hands down on the table.

"I came here wanting results and you have failed miserably!" she shouted.

"We didn't expect them to be in a crowded stall of the market." Carson defended his case.

"They are so small. We should be able to catch them." Amora was thoughtful.

"Don't speculate. Take some action. Make a plan!" Sinthea exclaimed. So the villains started thinking. Finally, someone came up with a potential plan.


	9. Broken Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers lets their deaged teammates live out a childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

The deaged heroes were taken to the best doctors in Wakanda. Steve didn't like being examined by the doctor. He had seen too many doctors in his lifetime! Wanda wasn't thrilled about having to take off her clothes and sit in the chilly office to be examined. Pietro hated the part when they got shots. The kids complained.

"The twins are fine." one doctor reported.

"James and Steven are up to date now." another doctor added. The kids got little candies for going through with the appointment.

Sam, Darcy, Skye, and Trip hung out in the castle recreation room to relax. They played air hockey and talked. They stayed in the rec room until it was time for training.

* * *

The next day, Sam, Darcy, Skye, and Trip took the group of deaged heroes, Cooper, Lila, Nate, and Cassie to Cape Town. Sam pushed Nate in his stroller as the other adults kept a close eye on the older kids. They visited Victoria & Alfred Waterfront. The section was kid friendly.

V &A consisted of three playgrounds two toy stores and museums, an aquarium and many more attractions. The giant outdoor chessboard, Scratch Patch, Cave Golf, Cape Wheel, Hamley's Express train, and Artjamming were popular attractions. There were special boat rides for kids.

The kids were all over the place, wanting to see every attraction. Nate and Steve loved the art place while Lila and Bucky had to be convinced to leave the toy stores. Steve and Nate loved painting whatever they wanted. Bucky got a Star Wars themed Lego set and model plane. Lila got rag dolls and a cheetah plushie. Cooper and Pietro fell in love with the Cape Wheel, they loved looking down at the waterfront from the top. Cassie and Wanda had fun in the Scratch Patch, picking out gemstones to take home.

They had a lot of fun. The children's laughter were so sweet. After the long day of fun, the kids were tired out. They slept for hours once they were back in the castle.

* * *

While the kids were having fun in Cape Town, Thor, Jane, Scott, Hope, Clint, and Laura went out on a group date. They went to a small restaurant.

After lunch, they ate fruit desserts. The couples got deep into conservation and loved the food. The date allowed them to talk more intimately while being with friends they love and trust.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers took all seven kids to the playground while Nate stayed home with his mom. The kids shared the swings and helped each other on the jungle gym.

The calm time was ruined by a STRIKE team sighting. Said team tried to grab Steve and Bucky. All the hell broke loose as the Avengers tried to fight them off. The kids were taken to a safe place. Sam was trying to shield them from the violence.

The STRIKE team was no match for the Avengers' protective nature. They were defeated and sent running.

The Avengers consoled the crying kids. They had been scared senseless.

* * *

After lunch, Darcy laid Bucky and Steve down in the same room. She had learned that they didn't sleep well without each other. She cooed over them the first time they fell asleep together.

Steve had his little lion plushie that Bucky helped him pick out. He pulled it to his chest before slinging his other arm over Bucky. Bucky nuzzled his forehead and drfited off with his best friend. Darcy snuck in, cooed a little more over them and took a picture.


	10. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school playground isn't even safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. AHP will be updated next.

The group of Bruce, Sigyn, Loki, and Frigga tried to find a cure. They tried to work together as best as they could despite Loki and Bruce's history. They went through a large dusty spellbook.

"Let's check spells that affect the mind and see if we can help their child-like mental state." Sigyn suggested.

"What about their physical state?" Bruce wanted to know.

"That will take time." Frigga stated. It wasn't the news they wanted to hear, but at least there was a chance of the spell being reversed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, the twins, Cooper, Lila, and Cassie played together at the local school playground. Some of the teaching staff were supervising the two dozen children. 

The playground consisted of seesaws, swings, a sandpit, and a jungle gym. The jungle gym was made up of a tree house fort, slide, a climbing wall, and monkey bars.

The kids was all over the place from the sandpit to swings. Cassie helped Steve build a sandcastle. Wanda pushed Lila on the swings. While the rest of the kids played tag with their new friends.

* * *

Unknown to the happy kids, danger laid in wait. White Wolf and his band of mercenaries lurked in the shadows.

When they saw an opportunity, they seized it. Coming out of the shadows, they surrounded the playground, and took the kids hostage. The teachers were rounded up and taken elsewhere.

Kids were screaming and crying. No one had been prepared. No one knew what to do.

* * *

While White Wolf was taking command, T'Challa had a meeting with the Avengers. They were surprised when a guard rushed in with the bad news.

"Your majesty, White Wolf returned!" he exclaimed. He went on to elaborate. Gasps of horror went around the room. They got suited up and wasted no time getting to the playground.

They arrived and took in the current chaos. The children sobbed for their parents while older siblings tried to comfort their scared siblings. Pietro was furious and stepped in front of his crying sister. Steve was furious and clearly wanted to yell at the masked gunmen. Bucky looked angry and terrified as he held Steve tightly.

"Hunter!" T'Challa yelled. White Wolf stiffened as his birth name was called. He turned around and saw his rival T'Challa dressed in the Black Panther habit. They sprang at each other. While Hunter and T'Challa fought, the Avengers was fighting the mercs.

They fought a hard battle. The kids were taken inside the school as blows were traded. In the end, the villains were finally defeated. Most were injured. They were taken into custody and sent to the UN for them to deal with.

The kids and adults were rescued and reunited with their families. They were finally safe.

* * *

Several hours later, Sinthea, Amora, and Zemo met up. The trio were so furious. They shook with the amount of built up anger.

"How could it fail three times in a row! Now they are suspicious! Enough is enough!" Zemo declared.

"We'll take the fight to them and make it more violent. No mercy!" Amora promised. They all smirked. It was no-holds barred from this point on.


	11. Embassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes keep their promise and confront the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

The heroes all had a meeting in the palace. A letter was delivered by a worker in the castle. Hope took it and started reading out loud.

'If you want to protect your children, you'll have to fight us face to face. No more rescue missions. Only one group can win.' she said. The heroes were outraged.

"Those bastards have the nerve to challenge us?!" Clint shouted.

"We'll fight them, and we'll win." Sam promised. The team accepted the terms. This nightmare had to end.

* * *

**_US Embassy, Berlin, Germany;_ **

A hour or so later, the Avengers reached the location. Iron Man and his team met them there. The villains had taken over the US embassy. Guards watched every exit and made sure that no one came in and out.

The teams rushed up the steps as a group. They attacked the guards stationed there. Sinthea, Zemo, Skurge, and Amora came out of the building.

"Looks like you showed up after all. Let the fun begin," Sinthea grinned. She ran and Zemo and Amora followed her. Skurge brought up the rear. They collided, beginning a fight for power and safety.

* * *

_**Wakanda Nation;  
** _

Laura, Hank, Jane, and Erik worried for their loved ones.

"I hope they come back safe." Laura sighed.

"They have a solid strategy. They'll be fine." Jane reassured. The worry calmed for a second, but it was never fully gone.

* * *

**_Berlin, Germany;  
_ **

The battle was well underway. The Avengers and their enemies duked it out. Neither side wanted to give up.

Thirty minutes later, the heroes finally got the upper hand. They managed to put restraints on Amora and Skurge before going on to defeat the others.

"Call in someone to rescue the hostages." T'Challa commanded.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Phil's team snuck in to rescue the hostages. Wasp and Ant-Man were sent in to take on the guards. They shrunk down and disrupted comms and cut out radios. 

Coulson's team came and took out the guards one by one. Then the hostages were escorted out. The embassy had been taken back by the American and German government. HYDRA didn't have a leg to stand on.


	12. Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deaged heroes are changed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

Everett Ross and Sharon were going through the prisoners' log. They saw a few new entries that surprised them.

"All these HYDRA agents and contacts. Who is Sinthea though?" Sharon was saying.

"She is the descendant of a key HYDRA leader. You can find her file later." Ross answered.

"Okay. Wait, we got Zemo too? This is the mother load of villains." Sharon was shocked.

"Not everyday that you take down a chunk of HYDRA." Everett nodded.

Thor visited his parents in Asgard. Amora and Skurge were formally handed over to be sentenced. The pair tried to pull away from the guards holding them but couldn't.

"Take them to the cells. Watch them 24/7." Odin commanded.

* * *

A few days later, Bruce's team found the cure. So the twins, Bucky, and Steve were brought in the large halls of Asgard to have the spell reversed. Frigga stood them in front of her and cast the spell.

A plume of gold smoke circled them. The kids were changed back, and servants rushed to get them clothing. Pietro smiled,

"The only good thing about that was the new memories." he stated. Wanda nodded her agreement. Bucky and Steve were just happy to be adults.

"Good to be normal," Steve sighed.

"Now can I go back to that art store? I need a new style for my digital art." he finished.

* * *

 That evening, Thor, Jane, Clint, Laura, Scott, and Hope went out on a group date. They went to a patisserie. They ordered tarts, cheescakes, pastries, and bon bons. They had fun and shared some treats. It was a nice change from the last few days. 

* * *

While the couples were enjoying their date, the remaining adults had the kids in the Barton wing of the castle. They sat down with bowls of snacks to watch Disney movies. The snacks consisted of Trail Mix with M&Ms, goldfish crackers, and raisins with sprite to drink.

They watched The Great Mouse Detective, Frozen, and Lilo &Stitch. Cooper and the two quoted movies and had a great time.

"This was so much fun! Can we watch Lilo and Stitch again?" Cooper asked.

* * *

Several hours later after the movie marathon was done, Bucky and Steve had some time alone in their wing of the castle. They cuddled close and relaxed.

"I'm so glad to be an adult again." Steve was saying.

"I liked being a kid, but it was stressful. I could do without the kidnap attempts." Bucky nodded. Steve kissed Bucky softly. They cuddled closer and kissed harder. It had been awhile since they last kissed.


	13. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends and family leave Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The prologue for the mystery weekend fic I promised is next.

The heroes gathered in the airport to say goodbye to the Bartons, Scott, Hope, and Hank. The kids were sad, they really didn't want to leave.

"Can we stay? Please," Cooper pouted. Lila and Cassie gave their dads puppy eyes. Laura took charge.

"School starts next week. We'll try to visit on the holidays." Laura replied. The kids pouted but still waved goodbye to their friends. They couldn't wait for the holidays.

* * *

A hour later, Sam, Skye, Trip, Pietro, and Steve played cards. They rearranged their cards and raised their bets.

"Read it and weep," Skye smirked. She showed a straight flush. The others then showed two pairs, three of a hand, four of a hand, full house, and a royal flush. Everyone groaned when they saw who had the winning hand.

"I win. Again." Trip grinned. They all groaned and threw down their hands.

"You always win!" Pietro complained.

"Did you send too much time with Dernier when you was growing up?" Bucky demanded.

"Dernier was the poker shark." Steve added. Trip shrugged and grinned.

* * *

After the game ended, Bucky, Steve, and Trip Skyped Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe. The friends were happy to see each other, even if it was through a computer screen. The Howlies caught up on everything that happened to their friends.

"That's pretty cool. Steve, you got to experience being healthy in your childhood." Dum Dum said. Steve thought about it, and realized that yes it was nice not to have worry about asthma attacks and bronchitis. He did get a better childhood this time around.

Bruce Skyped with Betty. They talked about his time in Wakanda. They talked for hours until one of them almost fell asleep. Only then, would they log off after promising to meet again later.

* * *

After lunch, the Wakanda Avengers were bonding. They played a few rounds of air hockey. They had fun picking sides and cheering. It was a good bonding activity.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their own wing of the castle. They had a drama playing softly on TV, but they weren't paying attention.

"It's weird not having the kids running around." Bucky mentioned.

"It's too quiet now." Steve chuckled. Bucky laughed and kissed Steve.

"But now, I can have more time with you." he said.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve spend time with old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. MTtA will be updated next.

A week had passed since their friends went home. Amora and Skurge were put on trial and found guilty. They were placed near Loki's old cell.

Sinthea and Zemo were in a prison cell. They were massively unhappy.

"We shouldn't be here! They screwed up!" Sinthea shouted.

"You can't reason with idiots." Zemo replied. The guard rolled his eyes. These two were so annoying. He couldn't wait until his shift ended.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve visited Peggy and the remaining Howlies. They were happy to see each other.

"How was Wakanda?" Dernier asked.

"It is beautiful. Maybe, we can fly you guys out there." Bucky responded. The group agreed. Maybe it could be a trip for the bucket list.

The twins went to Sokovia to visit their parents' memorial. They picked flowers from a florist shop and brought them. They were quiet and solemn. They began to cry hard. When they recovered, they bowed to the memorial and laid down flowers.

Soon, they left the memorial, going to an old restaurant that they used to eat at when they were children.

* * *

**_Wakanda Nation;_ **

Thor and Jane went out on a date. They went to a French restaurant for lunch. They talked and enjoyed the luxurious meal. At the end, as they stood up to pay the bill, Thor kissed Jane's hand, making her blush.

* * *

That evening, the Wakanda Avengers had bonding time. They had a Star Wars movie marathon. After sitting down with soda and trail mix, they watched the movie saga. They enjoyed the movies (even the prequels) before getting to the new release.

"This is the perfect night," Sam sighed as he shoved popcorn in his mouth.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were relaxing in their bed. Bucky spooned behind Steve.

"How do you feel about marriage?" he asked. Steve blinked before smiling.

"I would love to." Bucky kissed Steve softly.

"One day, I will marry you." he promised. The couple would be happy to take the next step in their lives. Wakanda was their home now, and it was time to build a life there.


End file.
